Défi
by The-Pineapple-Otaku
Summary: Quand Squalo accepte le défi de son Boss : Ne plus brailler. Et quand celui-ci devient la victime de son propre défi. OS


_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages de KHR ne m'appartient pas à part si j'ignorais que j'étais Amano Akira-san, mais ça serait plutôt... Etonnant !

_**Genre**_ : Il n'y en a pas vraiment… Juste un peu d'humour.

_**Rating**_ : Aucun, on ne sait jamais, ou peut être pour le langage.

_**Note**_ : Bonjour ou bonsoir, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre ! Je suis The-Pineapple-Otaku, enchantée ! Je ne suis qu'un ananas _(yaoiste)_ qui passait dans le coin et qui en a profitée pour mettre un OS, qui j'espère plaira.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

Défi

« Défi ». Ce mot laisse un sentiment de dangereux et de divertissant, enfin, divertissant pour les quelques membres de la Varia Quality et particulièrement pour Xanxus, et bien sûr de dangereux pour Squalo. Et comme d'habitude, c'était toujours lui, vous ne direz pas le contraire, qui était la victime. Pour tout expliquer, revenons en arrière de quelques heures.

_Quelques heures auparavant…_

Il n'y avait pas deux heures que Squalo revenait d'une mission harassante : il était parti seul, en Alaska, pour anéantir des mafieux esquimaux qui trafiquaient derrière le dos du Kyudaime des armes anti-vongola en forme de… Glace, pour passer plus facilement la douane. Les mafieux ne sont pas tous riche et n'ont pas des avions privés.

Ceci mit de côté, il a dû affronter cette bande de déchet abruti dans le froid et la neige et enfin rentrer au plus vite sans avoir le temps de dormir car « Xanxus-sama veut que tu rentres au plus vite, il veut s'entretenir avec toi ». Tch ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez fatiguant comme ça !

Le squale ouvre la porte du manoir d'un coup de pied, avec sa valise dans une main et une bouteille de bourbon dans l'autre. Il marchait vite dans les couloirs, à grande foulé avec le visage fermé vers le bureau de son « _chère_ connard de boss _adoré_ » _(Ne lisez pas les mots en italique)_

Tous en crachant des jurons qu'il adresse au monde entier, -_(Monde entier = Xanxus)- _l'argenté arriva devant la -15ème- grande porte en acajou du bureau du brun. Inspirant un bon coup, il enfonça la porte dans un « Voi » assourdissant.

La malheureuse porte vola et s'écrasa devant le bureau du brun sous le regard antipathique de celui-ci, qui se préoccupait plus de son verre de rouge que de son second qui gueulait dans l'encadrement de son bureau.

« -Boss, j'en ai fini avec les esquimaux et tout le bordel ! Finissant vite avec ton entretien je suis claqué !

« -Tch. T'es obligé d'être bruyant, déchet ? » Le chef de la Varia ne décrocha son regard de son verre que pour faire taire son second.

L'argenté s'avança vers le bureau et posa la bouteille de bourbon sans aucune douceur, fixant de ses yeux gris ceux carmin de son boss.

« -Voi ! Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir si vite ! Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

Xanxus eu la bonté de montrer du doigt le tas de papier accumulé sur un petit bureau, enfin on ne le voyait presque plus et tous menaçaient de s'écrouler rien qu'en les effleurant.

« -C'est avec la paperasse administrative que tu as un entretien, alors bouge ton cul.

L'argenté resta figé, son visage bloqué entre le sourire crispé du « Tu te fous de moi ? » et la colère du « VOIII ! Ne te fous pas de moi connard ! ». Choix existentiel.

« -c'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait venir en vitesse et que je n'ai pas pu dormir, hein ?

Haussement de sourcil du boss Varia, puis un léger sourire sadique _– (très léger bien sûr)-_ fleuri sur le visage du plus âgé.

« - Bien sûr que non déchet !

« Voi. J'ai eu peur-

« -C'était aussi pour la bouteille.

Le lieutenant tiqua pendant plus d'une minute devant le visage amusé de son boss. Quand son cerveau comprit que le manque de sommeil était dû à son enfoiré de boss pour son alcoolisme suprême _–(carrément)- _et pour de la paperasse qu'il a eu la flemme de faire.

Alors, le cerveau se mit en mode : _tout cassés + rendre sourd + jurons automatiques. _

Bon, celui-ci n'avait pas prévu l'arrivé du gardien du soleil et de la foudre, même s'ils ont été un peu sonnés par l'attaque sonore du squale qui menaçait de foutre le bureau en l'air avec Xanxus bien sûr _–(je me demande si y en a qui ont eu une pensée perverse…)-_

Heureusement que les deux gardiens retenaient le lieutenant car les dépenses auraient été monstrueuse constata Mammon, le gardien de la brume regardait le « spectacle » en retrait et voyait le visage amusé de son supérieur regardant son second se déchainait sans que ses insultes ne le touche.

« -Déchet, tu sais pas parler normalement au lieu de gueuler ?

« -VOI ! Bien sûr que si !

« -Allons Squa-chan ! Calme-toi !

« -D'accord, alors si tu arrêtes de gueuler pendant une semaine, je m'excuserai.

Plus personne ne bougea, même l'argenté s'était arrêté de crier pour regarder avec hébétement son supérieur, Levi lui avait la bouche ouverte et essayait même de bégayer sans résultat et Lussuria ne comprenait plus rien à la vie.

Le grand Xanxus ? Le détenteur de la flamme de colère ? Le boss de la Varia composé d'assassin d'élite ? Lui, qui était connu pour être cruel, sans pitié et bla bla bla ?

Celui-ci regardait ces trois subordonnés sous le choc, il était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui à défaut de ne pas être en colère pour une fois, voir la tête du parafoudre était presque hilarante même si l'amateur de bourbon ne le montrait pas, évidemment.

Il était entre l'infarctus vu le rictus qu'il affichait, la surprise et la stupidité, qui était son point dominant. « -Presque plus drôle que ce fichu requin » souffla Xanxus en regardant les trois hommes plantés devant son bureau.

« -Hein ? Euh ? Vraiment ?

« -Brailler t'as rendu sourd ?

« -Et si je perds ?

« -Tu fermeras ta gueule quand tu feras la paperasse pendant trois mois.

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est équitable, Squalo sourit de ce « défi » lancé par son boss. Maintenant, il mourrait d'envie d'entendre son boss s'excuser, il pourrait se sentir supérieur à lui pour la première fois de sa vie ! Idée alléchante. Il enregistrera ce moment émouvant et ce le passerai en boucle, il s'en servira peut être comme sonnerie de téléphone, pourquoi pas.

Et même devant la face écœuré de Levi, car celui-ci était tout à fait contre que son merveilleux boss fasse des excuses au requin. Pour lui, Squalo ne le méritait pas et son boss est bien trop gentil à l'idée même de penser à faire des excuses à ce requin.

Donc quand Levi se plaignit au boss de la Varia, celui-ci l'envoya valsé contre un mur, qui n'échappa à l'œil d'expert… Comptable de Mammon qui déduisit les frais de réparations du mur du salaire de notre pauvre Levi _– (vous pouvez me jeter des ananas pourris pour ce jeu de mot… No comment)-_

Belphegor arriva comme une fleur au moment de « l'annonce » de son boss. « -Shishi, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! »

Car le Prince s'ennuyait quand il ne partait pas en mission ou n'emmerdait personne, quand Squalo partait en mission, on dirait qu'il n'y avait personne dans le manoir, faut dire que vu le boucan qu'il fait quand le gardien de la tempête lui balançait des glaçons quand il se lavait, on pourrait croire qu'il avait un mégaphone ! Il y a plus d'une domestique qui avait fait une crise cardiaque quand le squale criait d'un seul coup.

« -Voi » d'une voix tempérée pour une fois, « -J'accepte, je ferai la paperasse plus tard, j'suis crevé »

Le brun grogna une sorte de « hum » puis repartit à son occupation quotidienne, boire. Il attendit que le squale sorte de la pièce pour faire signe aux autres gardiens de se rapprocher.

« -Xanxus-sama… Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ?

« -Evidemment déchet. C'est pour cela que je vous donne l'autorisation de **tout** faire pour le faire chier jusqu'à qu'il craque.

« -Ma~ Boss, la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, il n'est pas revenu pendant plus d'une semaine ! On avait du s'occuper des papiers…

« -Rien à foutre.

« -Qu'es-ce que j'y gagne ? » Mammon ne perd pas le sens des affaires, car le Boss avait _beaucoup _à perdre en s'excusant, enfin sa fierté. Donc, s'il pouvait gagner un peu d'argent.

« -Rien car s'il ne gueule pas dans une semaine et que je m'excuse à cause de vous… Je vous fais cramer la seule chose qui fait de vous un homme. Compris les déchets ?

« -Oui bossu ! » Levi fut le seule à répondre les autres pensant à leurs vies sans _ça…_ Xanxus serait capable de le faire. Rien qu'à y penser, Lussuria en avait les larmes aux yeux, que ferait-il de ses cadavres ?!

« -Tch, de toute façon, Levi il s'en fiche, son service trois pièce lui sert à rien ! Shishi~ »

« -Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

Il s'en suivit d'un discussion sur la vie sexuelle _–(inexistante)- _de Levi, chose que Xanxus n'appréciait pas vraiment, donc les gardiens furent virés à coup de X-gun.

_Revenons alors au présent…_

Les quatre compères se retrouvèrent dans le salon principal consacré à la Varia Quality. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, réfléchissant à une solution contre la castration forcé de leur boss si échec.

« -Olala~ Encore six jours et vingt-et-une heure avant la fin du défi ». Lussuria soupira, depuis le défi, il n'y avait plus un bruit, signe que Squalo est parti s'entrainer.

« -Ca ne doit pas être si dure de le faire gueuler, il le fait tous le temps que ça en est devenu une habitude ! »

L'avare soupira à ce qu'avait dit Levi, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile vu comment le squale avait l'air motivé.

« -Celui qui est le plus doué pour le faire crier est surement Bel… ».

Sur ce coup, la mama de la Varia n'a pas tord, Belphegor est doué pour faire chier les gens, et sa victime préféré est le requin.

« -Je suis doué pour le faire chier car je suis un Prince~

« -Surtout parce que tu es casse-couille.

Et après quelques couteaux lancés et un Levi agrafé au mur, les gardiens décidèrent de faire équipe pour faire perdre l'argenté et sauver ainsi leurs « fiertés » et pour Levi ses « décorations »

-/…\-

-A…Atchoum !

Squalo s'essuya le nez d'un coup de manche _–(pas vraiment sexy)- _Il tourna sa tête pour voir si quelqu'un était là.Heureusement qu'il s'entrainait dehors, si quelqu'un l'aurait entendu, il aurait sûrement perdu son défi…

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre a plu à quelqu'un, peut être un ananas ?... Non ?

Bon d'accord. A la prochaine~

Salutation d'un ananas !


End file.
